Shirtless
by Bannanerz
Summary: The prequel to Anniversary Surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prequel to Anniversary Surprise. **

Chloe POV:

I awoke to the sweet aroma of bacon. Uh-oh. This meant something was up with my mom. I rush downstairs, seeing what it was she was sorry about this time. Whenever she made me bacon for breakfast, it never boded well.

"Ok, mom. What is it this time?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"Well, I have to go to Montana for a business trip for a week or so." She started. This wasn't so bad. "And I couldn't find anyone to stay with you. Do you think maybe you could stay at Jasmines house? I know you 2 have been getting along quite well. I already tried Amy, but her parents are in a fight and they don't really want to drag you in to the mix… And Jasmine's mom said it was okay…" She trailed off, looking hopeful.

A week or more at Alek's house? Fine with me! "Yeah, mom. I will be fine don't worry!" I reassured her. "When do you leave?" I asked, trying not to seem too excited about it.

"Well, I will be gone by the time you get back from school.. So you need to go pack! Quick! Don't be late for school!" She yelled, while I was already bounding up the stairs.

School was boring and uneventful. Fortunately I didn't have work today, so I could go straight home, pick up my suit case, and then Jasmine would drive to her house. I got held up at home for a bit, because I realized I didn't pack any make up or pajamas. I had to go back upstairs and get some pajamas, which Jazz helped me pick out, telling that their apartment was frequently hot, and I would likely be sweating. Then I ran to my bathroom and got my make-up and hair brush.

When I got to their apartment, I was shocked by the sight I saw. Alek was passed out on the couch. Shirtless. With the perfect muscles and a 6-pack, it was hard not to stare. Jasmine looked over at me, smirking. "I'll just leave you 2 alone…" She said, taking my bags, walking off towards the guest room, where I would be sleeping. I trailed behind her, not wanting to sit there gawking at Alek.

By the time I got everything packed away in a dresser, it was 7. Alek had awoken from his cat nap. Jasmine suggested that we watch a movie. We watched serveral movies, during the beginning of the 3rd movie, I fell asleep. Jasmine woke me up telling me it was time to go to bed. Alek had already gone to bed, before he fell asleep on the couch.

I realized, minutes too late, that I had no idea where my room was. I wasn't paying much attention when she had brought me there. I was thinking about a shirtless Alek. I was so tired, and my vision was so blurred, I stumbled my way in to a room with a bed. That was good enough for me. I got under the covers, falling asleep quickly.

Little did I know I fell asleep right next to Alek. In his bed. In a pair of short shorts and a skimpy tanktop. With a once again shirtless Alek.

**Now if you read Anniversary Surprise you will know how they got where they are. Of Course, I could still write more if you are wondering what happens inbetween this and Anniversary Surprise. Want me to? Or is this enough?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got really good reviews so I will finish the Prequel! Love my fans! Sorry I wont be able to post more than one chapter today, I am going shopping all day after this. But I still love you!**

_They were chasing me down an alley. I was backed in to a corner. Before they pulled the trigger and I could stop anything, Alek jumped in front of the bullet. It hit him in the gut, knocking him over. He laid in shock, pupils dilated, while I called Valentina. Before she got there Alek died. I was crying and screaming. "NO! Alek no! Please Alek! PLEASE! No! Not you, Alek! Not you! PLEASE…!"_

"Chloe! Chloe wake up! Chloe!" I was shook awake. "Chloe, are you ok?" Alek was waking me up. I just wrapped my arms around him and sobbed in to his chest. The dream seemed so real. "Chloe, you were screaming my name. What happened?" He asked, looking down at me.

"I… You were so stupid. You jumped in front of a bullet to save me. You... d... di…died." I said quietly. Then I sobbed in to him some more, while he held me.

"Shhh, its ok I am here." He whispered. "No bullet will ever take me away from you. I… I love you, Chloe."

"You love me?" I asked.

"Chloe, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. The only difference now is that you are Mai. I can do this." And he kissed me on the lips, passionately. I kissed him back. And Jasmine, who always has a way with timing, decided to come in and see what the screaming and cry was about.

"Chloe are you… WOAH THERE! I was going to come see if you were ok, but I see that you are doing just fine!" She said, turning around, and leaving. She had no desire whatsoever to see her cousin make out with me. And I was okay with that.

We kissed for a while more. Then Alek pulled away, with a smirk on his face. "So, Chloe. Why is it that you decided to get in my bed. I knew you wanted me, but all you had to do was ask."

"Ugh. I didn't know where my room was, and I was so tired I just fell asleep in the first bed I saw." I said, defensively.

"Oh.. So has this happened with many other men?"

"What? No! This wouldn't have happened if you would have just kept you shirt on." Crap. I shouldn't have said that.

"So you _do_ want me?" His smirk was getting bigger by the second.

I decided to play along with his game.

"Yes. I do."

And with that, we _had _each other. Making love throughout the night. Feeling content finally. That was until a certain someone came barging in to Alek's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I love all of my amazing fans! I will finish up this chapter, then do another chapter for Anniversary Surprise. **

_That was until a certain someone came barging in to Alek's room._

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?" A familiar voice echoed through Alek's room. Valentina. "This is hardly appropriate, Alek. I am glad you found your mate, but.." She was cut off by me.

"Wait a minute. Mate?" I asked.

"Yes. You two had intercourse, and it is plain to see that you clawed each other's inner thigh. Chloe King, you are now mated with Alek Petrov." Well, that was a shock. "In Mai sense, you are engaged. To seal the dead, you have to bite your mates claw mark. Then you will be married. Of course, you are still welcome to do the traditional human ceremony as well."

With that, she left, leaving Alek and I to ponder her words. "Did you know that, Alek?" I asked. He didn't answer, but looked away, with a guilty look on his face.

"Alek!" I said, accusingly! I needed to calm down. I crossed my arms, thinking.

"Chloe, I'm sorry its just that…"

I cut him off. "Alek, there is no one I would rather be mated with than you." I said, kissing him. He kissed back. He certainly was a sex god.

**Sorry it is kinda short but I am busy finishing up the sequel to this. Next chapter will be longer! I pinky swear!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while life has been hectic! **

"_Alek, there is no one I would rather be mated with than you."_

I fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up, I was in a bed alone. I had groped around for a few minutes before I realized this. So I put on a tanktop and sweats, going in search of Alek. I wound up in the kitchen, where I found the table set for 2, a romantic breakfast set up.

"Look who decided to grace me with their presence." Alek joked, coming out of the kitchen with 2 plates of food.

"Hey! You kept me up all night!" I accused teasingly. Alek, pulled out a chair, motioning for me to sit down. I did so, while watching him curiously. What had possessed him to do all this. "So… What is all this about?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"You are very nosy aren't you?" He walked up to me, kneeling in front of me, pulling out a ring. I gasped. "Chloe King, I know that we are bonded in everyway possible to Mai. The bond can only be made stronger if you would do me the honors of becoming my wife. Chloe King, will you marry me?"

This was only going to happen once so I might as well have some fun. "No." I said shaking my head, putting on what I hoped was a believable mask. His face fell immediately. Joy and hope replaced by hurt and confusing. I smiled. "No, I didn't mean it. I just wanted to try it out. Alek, _of course I will marry you!_" I jumped in to his arms, kissing him on the lips passionately, while he blindly and effortlessly put It on my left ring finger. This could easily be the best day of my life, and it wasn't even 10 yet!


	5. Chapter 5

**And now you know what happens between now and the sequel to this, and I don't really want to go in to details about their sex life and weddings are pretty much self-explanitory. There will be a sequel to the Anniversary Surprise. Maybe more surprises? I don't know yet. There will be a bit of a break between now and then. Just a few days so that I can get lots of chapters done before I post. Love you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! **

**I HAVE THE SEQUEL FOR THIS STORY IN-PROGRESS! ADD IT TO YOUR STORY ALERTS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know some of you are sad that I am not going to update this story anymore. I am terribly sorry, but I'm just not feeling it. However, I did upload a VERY long story called "The Old Spark" under Misc. Books, which is the same plot as "Kyrie" and "You Left", but with my own made up characters. I hope you like it, and once again I am so sorry!**

**Please read and enjoy!**


End file.
